


秘密

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 米加+仏x英娘。真的是一家人。架空。OOC慎。看完《Friends & Family》后的突发脑洞！Warning：人物关系与原作不同。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia), Female England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	秘密

1

阿尔弗雷德觉得他遇到了人生中最大的危机。

在他不算很长的27年的生活中，他从未感受过像现在的这种绝望。即使是离家出走后发现自己没带钱，或者第一次独自在家半夜看恐怖电影时，他的恐惧与现在相比也只是小巫见大巫。不对，大概一个人看恐怖电影要更可怕一点点。

“爸，你刚说什么？”他咽了口口水，又问了一遍。

“我是说，”电话里传来一个充满磁性的男声，“我们打算下周到纽约去玩几天。不介意我们去拜访一下吧？”

阿尔弗雷德发出一声哀嚎，引来马修疑惑的一瞥。阿尔弗雷德朝他摆了摆手，敷衍地应付了弗朗西斯，挂了电话。

“你爸说什么了？”

阿尔弗雷德趴在床上，连脑门上的呆毛都耷拉了下来。“我爸妈下周三过来……”

“有什么问题吗？”马修偏了偏头。

“你看看我们家里的武器数量。”阿尔弗雷德头埋在枕头堆里，“我妈绝对会起疑啦。”

“那还不是因为你的收藏癖，”马修轻声感叹了一下，然后又连忙安慰他，“没关系啦，我们把它们藏好，你休息几天陪陪他们就好了啊。”

阿尔弱弱地点了点头。

2

阿尔弗雷德和马修是特工。准确地说，阿尔弗雷德是外勤特工，而马修负责技术支持。他们的工作确实与危险相伴，但也不需要像电影里演的那样爬迪拜塔，也不是经常枪战。在业余时间他们就打游戏，看恐怖电影，生活跟普通人也没什么不同。

没错，阿尔弗雷德的生活的唯一的问题就在于他的工作。他得躲着像猎鹰一样敏感的母亲，也不能告诉一直支持他的父亲。平时他的父母住得远，瞒着他们也挺简单的。但是现在他的父母要来拜访。所以现在，他坐在办公室的休息室里，不停地用勺子拨弄着他的咖啡。

“嘿，你在烦恼什么，帅哥？”艾米丽突然用力地拍了一下他的肩膀，让他差点打翻咖啡，“手上的案子有问题，还是遇到了比Heroine还帅的人？”

“我比你帅多了。”

艾米丽突然瞪大眼睛望着他：“天哪你不会和马蒂吵架了吧？真不知道你是怎么做到的，马蒂对你简直就像棉花一样。”

“停下你的想象，艾米丽！”阿尔弗雷德挠了挠头，“只是我爸妈要来纽约玩几天。”

“喔，那挺好的。不带他们去参观一下吗？”

“得了吧，我妈以前就是NYPD的，”阿尔弗雷德，“她才不需要那玩意儿。”

艾米丽同情地揉了揉他的头发，阿尔弗雷德生气地拍掉了她的手。“想休息几天就直说嘛。”她说，“下周就不给你安排外勤任务了。你家的违禁品也可以放我那里。”

“多谢了，艾米丽。”马修微笑着说。

“真希望你还在我们队啊马修。记得你们是交通部的喔。”艾米丽朝他们眨了眨眼。

之后的周末他们忙于收拾房间。艾米丽把他们家火力最大的武器，和后备箱里的宝贝们都带走了，这让阿尔弗雷德有点不满。清空的柜子看起来有点空，于是马修终于有机会把他们堆得乱七八糟的游戏光盘和DVD收了起来，顺便还往里面塞了几本书。

“原来我们家可以这么干净。”阿尔弗雷德感叹。马修关上柜门，内心默念：是啊，也不知道平时是谁弄乱的。

“马蒂，”大扫除结束后，阿尔弗雷德仰躺在沙发上，“我们难得有个周末诶。不做点什么吗？”

“做些什么？”马修挑眉。

“听说这个游戏很好玩，”阿尔弗雷德不知道从哪里掏出一个光盘，“一起来玩吧。”

3

马修和阿尔弗雷德坐在机场麦当劳发着呆。马修第五次看了眼手表，感叹机场的低效率。阿尔弗雷德双手捂着可乐，眼神飘忽。马修叹了口气，望了一下窗外。

“嘿阿尔，那个是不是……？”

阿尔弗雷德往外瞟了一眼，突然一下子站了起来跑了出去。马修拿着他的可乐跟在后面。

“嘿，爸！”他开心地扑了上去，弯下腰，让男人吻他的额头。然后他又略僵硬地给女人一个拥抱。马修站在旁边观察，男人的五官十分柔和，甚至可以用“漂亮”来形容，浅金色的过肩长发被蓝色的缎带扎起。而女人的五官更为立体，看起来也更为严厉，沙金色的长发被盘起。她的绿色眼睛和优雅的姿态都让马修联想到了猫。

这让他不太理解：他们是怎么养出阿尔弗雷德这样闹腾的孩子的？

“啊，你是马修？”男人鸢蓝色的眼睛望了过来，“你好，我是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。”

“您好，波诺弗瓦先生。”马修刚说完，就收到一个结实的拥抱。

弗朗西斯把他放开，说：“罗莎一直惦记着纽约呢。”他还没说完，就被罗莎狠狠地掐了一下，发出一声惊叫。“没那回事。”她说。然后弗朗西斯皱起眉反驳，罗莎也毫不犹疑地回击。阿尔弗雷德朝马修耸了耸肩：“三十多年了，他们还是这样。”然后他把他们拉开：“好了好了，我们走吧。”

他一偏头，看到马修一脸明了的表情，觉得有点疑惑：“怎么了？”马修连忙摇摇头。

他们到了停车场，把行李搬到后备箱。弗朗西斯还在旁边满足地深吸了一口气：“纽约的空气啊，真令人怀念。”然后他们乘上汽车，到了他们的小公寓。

他们的公寓比他们刚搬来的时候还要整洁。他和马修花了整整两天的时间来大扫除，把所有该收起来或者藏起来的东西都放好。连平时收枪用的柜子的密码锁都被收起来了。呈现在弗朗西斯和罗莎眼前的，是一间再正常不过的公寓。阿尔弗雷德带着他们两个在房间里转转，而马修到了厨房给他们泡咖啡。

当马修把咖啡、牛奶、白糖和枫糖浆都端出厨房时，阿尔弗雷德一家已经坐在沙发上，有一搭没一搭地闲聊。马修安静地坐在一边，听阿尔抱怨麻烦的女上司。然后他们聊起小时候的事情，例如阿尔曾经养过的一条狗，或者阿尔曾经的打架对象。

马修看了看表，已经中午一点了。“我该去做午餐了。”马修站了起来。弗朗西斯跟着他：“我来帮忙吧。”罗莎也想要站起来，被阿尔弗雷德摁住了。马修走到厨房，打开冰箱，拿出了事先准备好的意面酱。弗朗西斯凑过来看：“番茄海鲜啊。”

“阿尔弗雷德跟一个同事学的，”马修微笑着说，“虽然他希望我能保密，说想让你们大吃一惊。”

“每个人都有自己的秘密嘛。”弗朗西斯也对他微笑。

意面被端上桌，阿尔弗雷德得意洋洋地说这是自己亲手做的酱汁，弗朗西斯表扬了他的手艺，连罗莎也勉为其难地说了句“不错”。吃过饭，阿尔弗雷德和父母确认了这几天的游玩计划。（“他们简直是在重走过去的约会路线，”事后阿尔弗雷德抱怨道。）

“周五晚上我订了餐厅，”分别时，阿尔弗雷德说，“晚上六点，我会去酒店接你们。”

4

周五。

这本来应该是一次平静而又美妙的晚餐。

阿尔弗雷德订了他妈妈最喜欢的法式餐厅（尽管她不太承认），这里安静，菜品也不错（尽管被他挑剔的厨师父亲批评了一番）。四人轻声而又愉快地在轻柔的钢琴声中谈着话。多么美妙的晚上。

突然一声枪响。弗朗西斯一下子把罗莎按到桌子下，而阿尔弗雷德和马修也迅速俯下身子。餐厅里有尖叫声和打碎玻璃杯的声音。

“各位先生小姐不用担心。只要你们好好配合——还有警方好好配合，我能保证所有人都能出去。”

阿尔弗雷德在默默诅咒着那些该死的挟持犯。他根本不在意他们到底要什么，该死的这顿晚餐可贵了！而且他现在在休班！

他生气地把手机交了出去。

人质们三三两两地坐在原来的桌子，服务员和厨师也被从后厨推出来，坐在地板上。阿尔弗雷德单手撑着下巴发呆。

“那个人有点眼熟。”马修突然在他耳边说。

“让我看看……”阿尔弗雷德瞄了一眼，“是艾米丽最近刚抓的那个人的弟弟。我看过他的资料，是个蠢货。这分明在告诉别人他们有问题嘛。”

马修低声说：“他们的资料我也有看过。他在这干什么？”马修微微仰头想了一会儿，“他们是在分散注意力吗？”

“他们没有提出要求，也没有报警。”阿尔弗雷德想了想，“但是艾米丽肯定有派人跟着。大概五分钟后警察就会过来了。”

“……他的目的是这个？”马修说，“分散我们的人手？呃……声东击西？”

“管他呢。”阿尔弗雷德说，“如果我们和外面的兄弟联手的话能搞定这群人。耳机我还带着呢。”

马修抓住了阿尔弗雷德的手，“我们不能暴露身份。而且，这里人多，枪战不是好选择。”

“啧，你越来越有上司的感觉了。”阿尔弗雷德打开耳机，“让我们听听门外的兄弟们怎么看。”

艾米丽听阿尔弗雷德说完之后恨不得把耳机捏碎。“我们现在只有两个人在你那。”

“你在逗我吗？”阿尔弗雷德说，“他们拎着的违禁品比我家里的还多，你不会没发现吧？”

“三分钟前跟踪者就报告了，我还有两分钟就到。”艾米丽说，“案子快结了，探员调走了几个，我现在空不出人手。”

阿尔弗雷德仔细打量了一下餐厅，“这里门口窄，而且从前面的休息室进到大厅的话还有一段长廊，易守难攻。不过我可以在里面配合。”他抬头看了看，庆幸这里只有一层，不用担心上方会有人攻击，“他们没什么经验，大厅里敌方只有四人。”

“好，听我信号。射击，夺枪。OK？”

“没问题。”阿尔弗雷德说，“英雄什么时候让别人失望过？”然后他轻声对马修说，“一会儿我搞定那些人，你带着平民去后厨去，记得看清楚里面有没有人。”

“你可别想丢下我去呈英雄。”马修拽住他，“我也是受过训练的。”

“谁说要丢下你了？”阿尔弗雷德不解地说，“英雄绝对不会丢下你。”他不假思索地说出口后突然意识到哪里不对，“啊我是说……你搞定后厨后过来帮我。”他的耳根有点发烫。

“不好意思，打断你们调情啦。就是现在。”耳机里传来艾米丽的声音，同时他们听到了玻璃大门破碎的声音。

听到耳机里的命令，阿尔弗雷德和马修猛地站起来，从腰后掏出枪。阿尔弗雷德双手同时开枪，一下就打中了两个敌人的手臂。剩下的那人反应过来，刚端起枪，也一下被阿尔弗雷德击中。而马修则跑到后厨，解决了两个敌人。

“没问题吧马修？”阿尔弗雷德听到耳机里的枪声，问道。

“后厨搞定。我现在来带人。”

“各位！我们现在躲到后厨去！”阿尔弗雷德大喊，“跟着……啊，那位！”他指了指刚从厨房出来的马修。马修朝众人挥了挥手，惊慌的客人们跟在他的身后离开了大厅。

阿尔弗雷德长呼一口气。这时他突然听到身后有人靠近的声音。他刚躲到墙后，就听到了几声枪声，和朝他走来的脚步声。

“有两个人在朝厅内射击，听声音，是步枪。”阿尔弗雷德对着耳机说，“马蒂你别过来。”

“你没事吧阿尔？”马修的声音显得有点焦急，语速也快了起来，“你没受伤吧？我现在过来。”

“我很好，放心。”阿尔弗雷德说，“你就呆在后方别动！”

马修想和他争辩，但是现在又不是一个好的时机。阿尔弗雷德一向自信得过了头，每次出任务都让马修心惊胆跳。马修推开了后厨的门，准备到大厅支援，这时一个孩子拉住他的衣角。马修有点无奈：为什么总是在不该有存在感时存在感就自己蹦出来了。他听着耳机里沙沙声和枪声，感觉有点焦躁。“阿尔，我现在来支援。”

“别过来！”阿尔弗雷德低声说道，“你保护好自己，英雄不会有事的。”

“可是……”

“上次的游戏还没打完呢，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我们明天晚上通宵过关吧。我现在联系艾米丽看看她什么时候搞定。”

他没等马修回答就切换了耳机频道。在那只有零点几秒的寂静中，他突然听到身后轻而浅的呼吸声。他吓得猛一回头，看到了一对鸢蓝色的眼睛。

“把你的M9给我。”弗朗西斯对他说。罗莎在他后面。

阿尔弗雷德惊讶地睁大了双眼：“你说什么？嘿，我可以搞定的。”他还没说完，弗朗西斯就把他的手伸到阿尔弗雷德腿部的枪套，拿走了他的枪。“反正你还有一把备用的，这把借我了。你到门廊去。”他说。还没等阿尔弗雷德回答，他就站了起来，精准地开了两枪，击中了两个持枪者的右手。罗莎立刻冲上去捡起地上的枪，又一脚踹中那人的膝盖。那人大概是膝盖有伤，一下子就失去了支撑，腿一软摔在了地面。罗莎用枪托狠狠地砸了他一下，那人就一下晕了过去。而另一个人刚要掏出匕首就被弗朗西斯抓住手腕，猛地一扭，就脱手了。弗朗西斯借着惯性将那人的肩膀拉低，手肘猛地击打他的太阳穴。那人也一下子倒在地上，不再动弹。

阿尔弗雷德愣住了。他该说什么？难道要像电影里的主人公一样幽幽地问一句“你到底是谁”？他强忍住爆粗口的冲动，奔到门廊，发现艾米丽的小队已经解决掉了门口的敌人冲了进来。他又回到大厅，看到弗朗西斯正在整理他的领带，而罗莎从包里掏出梳子整理发型。

“你们有东西在瞒着我。”阿尔弗雷德气鼓鼓地说。

“你不也有东西瞒着我们嘛。”弗朗西斯笑了。

这时马修从后厨跑了出来。“阿尔，后厨的人里没看到你的……诶？”他看到大厅里一片混乱，有人正在把晕在地上的两个人抬上担架，而阿尔弗雷德看起来有点生气，弗朗西斯和罗莎反倒是一脸淡定。他突然有种打游戏时跳过了剧情动画的感觉。

“人手不够，还得装成特警抓人，真麻烦。”穿着警服的艾米丽用笔蹭了蹭自己的短发，“不过这个白痴也太小看我们了吧。”

“那边的交易怎么样？”阿尔弗雷德问道。

“他们竟然派一个马仔去交易，让老大的弟弟亲自来吸引注意，也是挺拼的，”艾米丽说，“可惜还是被heroine我发现了，真没意思。”

“好啦艾米丽，不用那么烦恼的，”马修说，“如果所有的罪犯都是高智商的话，那我们工作也太辛苦了吧。”

艾米丽叹了口气，“是啊是啊，真希望能再给我涨点工资。”然后他拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩，“我先走了，继续享受你们的夜晚吧，男生们。不要丢下他喔~”她眨了眨眼。

“够了，艾米丽！”

录完笔录后他们找了一家麦当劳坐下。阿尔弗雷德吃着奶昔，说：“妈妈这样就算了，弗朗西斯，你到底从哪学来的？”

“这可是机密啊，阿尔弗雷德探员。”弗朗西斯喝了一口咖啡，“这咖啡还是一如既往的难喝。”

“诶？等等，你怎么知道的？”阿尔弗雷德瞪大了眼，“难道你……？我操，我是说，你也……？”

“第一，后备箱有火药的味道。虽然你们打扫过了，”弗朗西斯说，“但不要小看厨师的鼻子。第二，交通部这个梗已经被玩烂了，我才不信你会真的去交通部。”弗朗西斯还没说完，罗莎就笑出了声。

“第三？”阿尔弗雷德说，“应该还有的吧？”

弗朗西斯轻笑：“你自己猜吧。”

5

“你的番茄意面。”阿尔弗雷德把外卖扔到安东尼奥的桌上，酱汁从盒子里洒出来，让安东尼奥大呼可惜。

“你看起来心情不太好啊，我教你做的意面酱不成功吗？”安东尼奥打开盒盖，“你从没告诉过我你其实姓波诺弗瓦。大家都管你叫阿尔弗雷德·琼斯。”

“我以为你知道那是我的化名，”阿尔弗雷德说，“等等，你认识我爸？”

“一个老朋友。”安东尼奥说，“不过自从他辞职结婚后就没和他喝过酒啦。前天接到他电话时还吓了我一跳呐。”

阿尔弗雷德趴倒在桌子上不想理他。而马修一脸恍然大悟的表情。安东尼奥看了看他们两个，有点不解：“你们干嘛？”

“我只是讨厌厨师的嘴。”阿尔弗雷德说。


End file.
